Peace and Tranquility
by The Stars Above Your Head
Summary: All Zexion wanted was peace and quiet, and to finish his book. But the real question is, do we really ever get what we want for our birthdays? **ZEMYX** A little bit. xD


The Cloaked Schemer made his way to his favourite chair in the castles' library. Surprisingly, the sun shone through the windows, illuminating thousands upon thousands of books. The light grey walls reflected the light in all directions of the room, and eventually it ricocheted off of his teeth.

This is where he felt most at peace; his sanctuary in a war-stricken world. The smell of paper and ink; the usual pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the window (that today was clearly absent); the silence that could be found nowhere else in the castle he called home.

There were few who entered this sacred room, to which Zexion was thankful. No one would come in and mess up his books, his quite, or his peace. The few who did enter understood the fact that a Library is meant to be a quite place of study, not an arena for paintballing, or anything of _that_ sort.

It wasn't that Zexion was anti-social; he just enjoyed being alone sometimes. And where better to enjoy seclusion than a rarely-used library?

After seating himself comfortably in his chair, the indigo-eyed male pulled the bookmark that was keeping his page out, and began scanning through the page to regain his previous spot in the book.

Few minutes had passed before The Schemer was interrupted.

"Yo! Zexion, what are you doin' cramped up in this place on such a RADICAL day?"

The mentioned placed his bookmark back in the pages (just in case), and calmly responded,

"Xigbar, you know how I loathe the outdoors. Besides, my niche is research in this Organization, why would you be so perplexed at my being in a library, the place much of my, and various others' research is comprised?"

The Freeshooter thought for a moment, basically ignoring what the younger had said and continued with his own thoughts of how he couldn't remember a day where Zexion _wasn't _studying or reading.

"C'mon little dude! You study every freakin' day! Take one off! Go have _fun_; you do know what that is, right?"

Xigbar was really affecting Zexions' mood by now, and the blunette was on his last string of patience, which he was at a lack of to begin with.

"II, I will kindly ask you for the last time to evacuate the area, before I am required to make you."

"PSH! Cha right! I'm gonna bet th-", but before the elder could finish his statement, Zexion had summoned his weapon, and he found himself trapped inside of the blunettes' Lexicon.

Xigbar was yelling at the top of his lungs at other male,

"Oh, c'mon dude! It was a joke!"

Zexion, however, just heard mere murmurs. He went back to his book, but was interrupted again. His Lexicon began shaking, and jumping off of the end table he had place it in.

'_Well, I suppose I could let him out now...' _

The blunette opened the Lexicon once more, and watched II reappear in the Library, drenched from head to toe.

"I hope you enjoyed your brief visit to Atlantica, II." A malevolent smirk crossed the Schemers' features.

"A. Ha. Ha. Ha. Whatever Zexion, if you wanted to leave, why didn't you just say so dude?"

The indigo-eyed male just sat, deadpanning, until he had the sensibility to kick the Freeshooter out.

"With pleasure dude.", were the last words uttered between the pair.

Again, the Schemer was overcome with silence, as he continued reading. About an hour had passed in silence, before Zexion was once again interrupted.

"Zexy?"

The mentioned sighed. He was never going to get his peace and quiet was he?

"Yes, IX?"

"Do you want to come outside with me?"

"I'm sorry IX, but being outdoors is not something I am particularly fond of."

The Melodious Nocturne smiled nervously, and after a few moments walked over to the Schemer, and sat on his lap, wrapping his long arms around the blunettes' neck. Zexion closed his book, and placed it on the end table where his Lexicon had previously been.

"You can call me Demyx y'know. There's nobody else here."

"Sorry, habit." Demyx beamed; Zexion was much more... Less intellectual while around him, and whether that was a good or bad thing, he didn't know, but he enjoyed it.

A peaceful silence ensued, Zexion resting his forehead on Demyxs' shoulder, Demyx resting his head on Zexions'.

"Zexion, do you know what the date is?"

Neither male stirred, Zexion merely answered the unexpected question.

"Yes, it is Sunday."

The Melodious Nocturne chuckled; he expected that answer.

"No, I meant the numerical date."

"Oh... Well, it's the sixth, is it not? Why is the numerical date so important?"

Demyx spontaneously jumped up, leaving a perplexed Zexion on the chair.

"Zexion! It's the sixth of June! 06/06! It's your birthday!"

The blonde seemed ecstatic, Zexion however, merely rolled his eyes.

"Demyx, we are Nobodies. We don't _have_ birthdays. We, technically speaking, were never born."

Demyxs' happy trance did not seem to fade at the mention of this small catch.

"I know, I know. I made them up! Well... Me and Roxas did. We thought that everyone needed something special... A BIRTHDAY!" His words echoed through the large room, bouncing off book after book, creating a dramatic effect, "So, we sat down a figured out a birthday for everyone! Xemnas' is January 1st, Xigbars' is February 2nd, Xaldins' is March 3rd, Vexens' is-"

"April 4th?"

The blonde beamed once more.

"Yeah! Isn't that cool?"

Zexion was about to burst the blondes' bubble, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The look on Demyxs' face was just too much, so he just smiled and agreed,

"Indeed."

"So! Zexion, since it's your birthday, what would you like to do?"

The blunette thought for a moment; it was quite obvious what he wanted, some peace and quiet, but would the blonde allow him that? Or allow him that without making a face that _no one _could resist?

"Well, I was planning on reading this afternoon," the blondes face began to fall into an adorable pout, but Zexion continued,

"However, I could make an exception, just for you."

Demyx radiated with happiness. He had really hoped the Schemer would say something like that.

The blonde was once again located on the blunettes' lap, their eyes locked, in a vain attempt for the other to cave in. Silence ensued, neither wanting to break the eye contact, they put all of their efforts into remaining in their trance-like states. A few more minutes of silence continued, before Demyx lost control. He crashed his mouth onto his lovers'. Lips moved sensually together, each mimicking the others' moves. Fingers tangled in hair, eyes slid shut, and the rest of reality went fuzzy.

Zexion loved the way Demyx had the ability to take him out of reality like that, and bring him back into it just as quickly. The blondes' voice was distant, and deep:

"Zexion... What did you want to do for your birthday again?"

The Schemer smirked, knowing very well what it was the blonde wanted, as well as he.

"Oh I think you know..."

The Melodious Nocturnes' voice was wavering; it was hard to keep his voice at such a low volume at this point at time.

"Z-Zexy..."

"Shh, don't worry; it'll be sooner than you think, just hold on..."

The blunette knew they had to be hushed; the walls in this place were the least sound-proof things in history, and if they got caught, they would never hear the end of it. He watched his prey, squirming and fidgeting in the recreation room, and prepared to attack.

"Ready Demyx?"

"Fuck! Just do it already!"

Zexion chuckled, and winked at the blonde.

"Your wish is my command... Here we go..."

"Finally!"

The pair burst into the recreation room, soaking the pair making out on the couch with Supersoakers, and water-balloons. Girly screams echoed off the cream coloured walls, causing Demyx to burst into laughter, and Zexion to smile.

"TAKE THAT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Axel and Roxas, drenched to the bone, got up of the, now soaked, brown leather couch and, together, summoned their weapons.

"Oh c'mon now... No need to be so violent over a little practical joke."

Demyx seemed to have a **lack** of a way with words, which led to him be chased by both males, screaming at the top of his lungs:

"NO! DON'T KILL ME! I'M TO TALENTED TO DIE! AHHHHH~!"

Zexion just watched, quite amazed by how fast The Nocturne could run; he would have never guessed... But, he supposed he would be running rather fast as well, if he was the one being chased by two psychotic Nobodies...

When Demyx had finally escaped the clutches of the two Nobodies, he retreated to Zexions' room. The Schemer was relaxing on his bed, reading his book, once again. The blonde crawled onto his stomach, resting on his elbows and peering into indigo orbs.

"So this is where you were when I was getting burnt to a crisp, and key'd to almost-death?"

"That is correct." The blunette uttered a smile, just to help his cause.

"Jerk! You could have helped me!"

"Could have... But didn't."

"Well... Now you need to nurse me back to help... Nurse Zexion."

Demyx smirked, many thoughts flowing into his dirty, dirty mind.

"Nurse Zexion... You'd like that wouldn't you, Demyx?"

"Mhmm..."

"ZEXION! I WAS KIDDING! Jeez... Take a joke."

The Cloaked Schemer smiled to himself, and curled up on his bed, to finally finish his book.


End file.
